AP Boost
AP Boost (also called AP Up) is an item that can be obtained in the Kingdom Hearts series. AP Boosts will increase your overall AP permanently by one. The item can only be used in the Items Menu when obtained. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Beginner Mode, Sora starts off with 4 AP Ups in his stock. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, AP Boosts are replaced by CP (Card Points) in Sora's storyline. CP allows more cards to be stocked in the deck, and every time the players wish to create a second deck, the 2nd deck's CP resets to 0/ total (current) CP collected. In Reverse Rebirth, however, since Riku's deck modifies itself, he doesn't need CP, the CP bar is replaced by AP (Attack Points) which boosts Riku's strength. Treasure Chests and Events ''Kingdom Hearts *Traverse Town - Send 9 postcards. *Olympus Coliseum - Complete Phil Cup in under three minutes. *Deep Jungle - Complete Green Serpent course of Jungle Slider. *Agrabah - Storage Room, activate Green Trinity Mark. *Neverland - Clock Tower, return when 5:00 and 7:00 doors are lit. *100 Acre Wood - Tigger's Giant Pot x2, chest in tree trunk and rare nut reward from Owl. *Hollow Bastion - Library, on bookshelves. *End of the World - World Terminus, Atlantica section. Kingdom Hearts II *Twilight Town x3 - Tram Common, Underground Concourse, Sunset Terrace *Hollow Bastion x5 - Borough, Postern, Corridors, Restoration Site, Crystal Fissure **Cavern of Remembrance x6 - Depths (x2), Mining Area, Engine Chamber, Mineshaft (x2) ''Note: Only in Final Mix *The Land of Dragons x4 - Village Cave, Ridge, Throne Room (x2) **''Note: An AP Boost is rewarded to you after you finish all of Li Shang's missions.'' *Beast's Castle x3 - Dungeon, West Hall, Courtyard *Olympus Coliseum x4 - Cave of the Dead: Passage, Underworld Caverns: Entrance, Underworld Caverns: Atrium, The Lock *100 Acre Wood x6 - Pooh's House, Piglet's House, Rabbit's House, Kanga's House x1, The Spookey Cave x2 *Disney Castle - Courtyard *Timeless River - Waterway *Port Royal x4, Town, Isla de Muerta Powder Store x2, Ship Graveyard: Seadrift Keep x1 *Agrabah x5, Agrabah, Bazaar, The Cave of Wonders: Valley of Stone, The Cave of Wonders: Chasm of Challenges, The Cave of Wonders: Treasure Room *Halloween Town x2 - Hinterlands, Santa's House *Pride Lands x3 - Elephant Graveyard, Wildebeest Valley, Oasis *Space Paranoids x2 - I/O Tower Hallway, Central Computer Mesa *The World That Never Was x3 - Fragment's Crossing, Memory's Skyscraper, Ruin and Creation's Passage Synthesis ''Kingdom Hearts To make an AP Up in List II, you need to have the following ingredients: *Spirit Shard x 3 *Spirit Gem x 2 *Mythril x 3 ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix To make an AP Boost, you need to have the following ingredients: *Blaze Gem x 2 *Frost Gem x 2 *Thunder Gem x 2 *Mythril x 4 ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Besides being synthesized, you can receive AP Boosts by completing certain Moogle Lists: *Obtain 25 Synthesis material types *Obtain all Mythril materials In this game, you need the Skill Recipe before you can make an AP Boost. To make an AP Boost, you need the following ingredients: *Mythril Gem *Power Crystal x 3 *Dark Crystal x 3 *Frost Crystal x 3 See also *Magic Boost *Power Boost *Defense Boost fr:Bonus PC Category:Kingdom Hearts Items Category:Kingdom Hearts II Items